1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved interconnection for use with electric powered equipment, more particularly in the preferred embodiment an electric powered rotary lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric lawn and garden equipment-like mowers are coming into increasing utilization as environment, noise, and other types of government controls are coming into existence. Further, as technology advances, these units can be made smaller and lighter than in the past. In addition to the above, there is also the matter that some consumers prefer electric powered devices for their ease of maintenance, lack of noise, and other perceived advantages over their gasoline powered counterparts.
One distinct disadvantage of electric power devices is the extension cord which interconnects them to the source of power; typically a long extension cord leads back to the operator's house. This cord is a source of certain annoying properties, most particularly that it can hinder the operator. For this reason, a number of ways have been developed to interconnect the extension cord to the device so as to automatically position the extension cord out of the operator's way. An example of this is to have a loop or special part located between the extension cord and the handle bar tubes of the device--thus interconnecting the extension cord to the device as well as providing some sort of stationery, or side-to-side moving displacement means to locate the extension cord out of the operator's way. These devices typically require a multiplicity of parts and, in addition, are not always successful in the positioning extension cord out of the operator's way and/or preventing separation of the interconnection between the extension cord and the power cord for the device.